


过火

by tallpoppysyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpoppysyndrome/pseuds/tallpoppysyndrome
Summary: 爆肝只写了一半。。。
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 12





	过火

某选秀综艺决赛录制现场

PD专属休息室的门虚掩着，透过门缝可以看到栗色头发的青年正在忘我的敲击键盘，试图将刚抓住的灵感赶紧做成一段旋律。屏幕的冷光映在他线条精致的五官上，给他勾勒出了一层清冷的光辉，降噪耳机将他与外界完全隔绝，他身体随着节奏微微摇摆，轻轻哼唱着一段，停下思考一会，再继续下一段。  
突然眼前一道阴影，老友熟悉的面孔出现在眼前。  
“老师你妆发做完了？离开始还有一会。”青年抬头，一边摘下耳机一边抿嘴笑，露出一边深深的酒窝。  
被尊称为老师的成熟男子斜倚在桌子边，一手撑着桌沿，一手轻轻撩开青年额前的碎发，“你台本都背熟了？”  
“嗯，无非都是些串场词，不难记，保管没问题。” 青年略有点小得意。  
“我有没有跟你说过不要总做音乐？灵感会没有的，要停停。”  
“是有点累呢，肩膀酸，待会还有个节目要表演。”青年伸展了一下手臂做了个拉伸。  
男人转到他身后，在他肩膀上有节奏的按摩起来。“给你做点热身和放松吧。”  
“老师按摩手法不错呀，经常给谁按呢？honey吗？”  
“嗯。现在就在给honey按啊。”  
青年被噎了一下，转头斜睨了一眼，眼波流转间，男子按摩的手顿时抖了一下。【这人知不知道自己有多勾人？】男人心想。  
按着肩膀的手不知道什么时候越来越往前，开始沿着锁骨轻轻的摩挲，青年正闭着眼睛享受，突然觉得痒痒的，他很怕痒，歪头用下巴抵住了男人的手背，“别闹！”  
男人蹲下来在他耳边说：“你身体还没热起来，待会还要表演，我给弄弄热吧？”  
青年转头有点疑惑的看了一眼男人，“怎么热？” 眼神清澈又无辜。  
男人突然失控，一只手按住青年的后脑，猛然覆上了他饱满殷红的唇。青年惊讶的瞪大了双眼，眼里全是不可置信，一愣神间，男人已经撬开唇齿，攻城略地。男人将湿热的舌头强势地伸进他口腔，一边抵住牙关，一边勾卷，发出啧啧的吸吮声。青年开始激烈挣扎起来，然而男人不给他逃开的机会，将他彻底转过身来，双手死死捧住脸颊，迫使他略微抬头，让青年以一种被动承受的姿势接受他这个强势的吻。  
青年白皙的肌肤迅速涨红，也不知道是羞的还是气的，男人灼热的气息喷洒在他脸上，烫的他理智开始缺失。男人拼命吸吮着他嘴里的津液，仿佛是什么甘霖，甜美又迷醉，暧昧的啧啧的水声，脱离正轨的背德感，灼伤了青年的神经。他感受到男人正在轻咬他下唇，舔舐那一道唇缝，感受到男人的舌头扫过他的牙齿，舔过口腔里每一处软肉，仿佛要用这个吻将他打上标记。这是一个充满了侵略意味的湿吻，是绝对不该发生在他们两个男人之间的，脱轨了的一时欢愉。  
随着亲吻的加深，男人的手从青年黑色tee的下摆处伸入，一路往上爱抚，很快手掌便覆上了微微鼓起的胸部，掌心感受到了一颗微微的凸起，他用掌心在凸起上旋转碾压了一下。  
“啊嗯…”青年被堵住的唇齿间溢出一声细微的呻吟，仿佛鼓励，男人开始用打圈的方式按压青年的胸部，重点揉弄那个凸起的点点，逼的他只能紧闭双眼，压抑住随时可能发出的甜美呻吟。  
【不，这不对。】青年脑海里只有这一个声音，然而他被绵长的深吻弄的不知所措，两只手想推开眼前的人，最后却只虚搭在对方的双肩上，推也不是，抱也不是，颇为懊恼。  
男人终于结束了这个吻，他用鼻尖抵着青年的鼻尖，轻笑说到“honey好甜。”  
还没等青年反应过来，他一把掀起对方的tee，将它推到胸口以上，低头含住了青年一边已经挺立的乳头，开始用同样的湿吻对付他。男人另一只手也没闲着，食指指尖打圈碾弄着另一边乳头，胸口两边被同时夹击的青年，双腿都失去了力气，只能靠坐在桌子上，双手颤抖的撑住自己不倒下去。  
“舒服吗？热不热？”  
青年迷乱的摇头，可是他潮红的脸颊出卖了他真实的想法。【怎么会这样的？】突然一阵巨大的愉悦感席卷而来，让他根本无法思考接下来的问题，原来是男人用舌尖快速来回扫过他的乳头，他的乳晕很小颜色粉嫩，即使这样被蹂躏，也只是发出一点暧昧的水光，男人欣喜于这具身体从未被享用的样子。  
“老师，不要…” 他被舔硬了，下身被束缚的很难受，想释放。  
男人在他耳边耳语“没时间了，马上要开始了…” 嘴上这么说，身体做的却是截然相反的事，他把青年翻过去，一把按倒在桌子上，青年小巧挺翘的臀部正对着他，他坏心眼的将青年的裤子沿着中间凹陷处轻轻按进去，显出他们原本的形状，凹陷的腰窝，凸起的翘臀，青年不知道自己这副待宰羔羊的样子有多能激起旁人内心的兽欲。  
男人将青年的衣服撩起，让他胸口赤裸的贴着桌面，却不脱他裤子，只用力按着青年的腰，凶猛的用自己胯部的隆起连续顶撞青年两瓣臀瓣的凹陷处。青年被撞的一前一后摇晃，乳头在冰凉的桌面上不断摩擦，激的他一个哆嗦，而后臀处衣料的摩擦和色情的撞击又火热的仿佛要将他燃烧殆尽。他明明并没有被真的进入，情动的反应却跟真的被插入了一样，老友隔着裤子在顶他，模拟着插入的动作，一遍又一遍，顶得他魂飞天外，只觉得羞耻无比，却又夹杂着隐秘的愉悦，不知不觉中他开始随着顶撞呻吟起来，“嗯…嗯啊…啊……嗯嗯…” 而随着他呻吟声，男人立刻将几根手指插入他口腔里，两根手指夹住他柔软的舌头亵玩，并且随着身后顶的越来越快，手指在口腔也开始模拟抽插的动作一进一出，青年只觉得浑身感官都集中在了上下两处，他热的快要着火，却憋着不能发泄。  
“啊啊啊……混蛋！……”  
“张PD，时间到了，咱们该上场了哦。”男人嘴角上扬，露出一个坏笑。

未完待续


End file.
